War Against
by F0xxo
Summary: Zeegram, a country where mammals of all shapes and sizes come together... war has come to this country, but what are they fighting for? For one ambitious bunny, its home and country, but for one cynical fox, its to get away from home. Over the course of this war, will this fox and bunny truly know what they are fighting for, who they are fighting for? Zootopia AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples of the internet! Now, just so you're aware, this is my first story. I have made small background stories for my characters in D&D, but that's about all the story writing I have done. So please bare with me because I might not get everything down pat on my first story. Now that that's out of the way, ENJOY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter One: Prologue Judy & Nick

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Judy Hopps was an average carrot farming bunny from the town of Bunny Burrow, that is if you don't count how brave she is compared to the rest of the bunnies. She would always jump at the chance to do the hard and dangerous jobs on the farm. She also helped the local law enforcement with finding a psycho tiger that fled from the city of Zootopia, the capital of the country Zeegram. Of course they only let her help after she forced her way into the local sheriffs office, and proceeded to look over all the intel. Although after they found the tiger, the officers from the sheriffs office and Zootopia thanked her adamantly for her help.

There was exactly ZERO times that Judy didn't accept a challenge brought before her. Now though, now she was starting to get worried. A military recruiter, along with a few other mammals from the military, from Zootopia has shown up in Bunny Burrow. They were talking about a coming war, and how they needed recruits. Now, of course, they gave every small mammal the option to join, instead of wartime conscription, mainly because of how small they were. It was the general idea that small mammals would not join, but they still had to give them the option for the sake of equality. As the recruiter stood before the crowd, he noticed no one coming up, as expected. Right when he was about to announce his departure, he noticed one rabbit make their way to him. The recruiter, being a wolf, had to crouch slightly to be at a more comfortable position for the bunny to look at him.

He asked the bunny, "What's your name rabbit?"

"Judy Hopps," she replied.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I am surprised you walked up here." It was then that he noticed that every mammal in the general area also had a surprised look on all of their faces.

"Are you sure you want to do this Judy Hopps?"

"Sir, I don't care if I'm the only rabbit in the entire country that decides to join, because I want to protect the country that I have lived in my entire life," Judy said with determination

The older wolf was now very surprised, this this cute little rabbit is going against all the social norms just to protect this country. He then replied with, "Well, Hopps, if you truly want to, then take this duffle bag," he then grabbed said duffle bag from the back of the closest Zeep, and handed it too her, "and fill it with some clothes, but be back here in ten minutes, or we are leaving without you."

Judy then did exactly that, but on her way there she had to question herself as to why they had duffle bags that were her size if small mammals never joined, but then it hit her, "They come here specifically for the small mammals." After that little thought, she started to worry again, but quickly overcame that worry because she knew that she needed to do this.

She got home, packed some clothes and was about to leave when her parents came rushing at her with questions asking why, and how she shouldn't risk it. To which Judy replied with, "Look, I know you're worried, but I need to do this, I WANT to do this, to protect this country. So please don't cry, and don't be afraid, because if I do die, I will have died protecting what I love, and that's you guys."

They hugged and bid their quick farewells. Judy made it back to the recruiter with one minute to spare. At that moment, all military personnel loaded into the vehicles, with Judy being in the Zeep with the recruiter. Judy saw her family in one of the rear-view mirrors, and almost waved, but decided against it, as it would only make leaving even harder.

_._._._._._._._._._

Nick Wilde, very sly, even for foxes, conning mammals out of there money since he was no more than fourteen years old. He grew up in one of the slums of Zootopia. It is called Happy Town, although, its far from a happy place. In fact, most mammals that live there, only live there because of how poor they are, but not Nicks family, they live there because they couldn't find a landowner that would let them rent an apartment because they are foxes. But for as long as Nick can remember, his mom had been a hopeless drunk, so maybe that had something to do with it.

His mother would always come home drunk out of her mind, and tell Nick he was just a failure, for no good reason, then she would compliment his brother on how he did so much more work than Nick, when in fact, it was the opposite. Nick was the younger brother, so he got the short end of the stick, so both his mother and brother would treat him almost like a slave.

His father wasn't any better. Nicks father worked at a tailor shop, but that's all he ever did. He would never talk to his sons, he would never play with them, he didn't even show them how to tailor even though he would always talk to customers and tell them it was a family business. So Nick eventually decided he needed to get some money of his own, and possibly buy his own apartment someday. He couldn't start his own business because, well, he was young and didn't know how to, and he wasn't able to get a job elsewhere because nobody trusted a fox. So he just started to hustle people out of there money.

That's when his family basically disowned him. He half expected his mother and brother to say something like that, but his father, the first time Nicks father actually spoke to him, was to tell him to get out of his house, because he would not have anyone that got money dishonestly.

That that was ten years ago, and ever since then he was living under a bridge, barely making ends meet. But then a military recruiter came. Nick didn't care what all the other small mammals did, he just wanted to get out of Happy Town. So he got a duffle bag from the recruiter, and packed what little clothing he had, then met up with the recruiter near the Zeep. They waited for a few more minutes for anyone else that wanted to come, but no one else did. And so, they left. All Nick could think, "Thank the gods, I finally got out of that place." He would soon learn, that war was much, much worse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know, I know, "die protecting what I love" its cliché. But I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and if I just get a few views, or even one favorite, I will continue this story for those people, so, here's hoping!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess I underestimated the want for more stories to read. 30+ views, a review, 3 follows, and a favorite! All one day after posting this story! Thank you all! Especially Jade Roxanne Skywalker for the review, however small it was, it made me smile! Anyway enjoy chapter 2!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Two: Arrival

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Judy didn't know what to expect, she had heard that military training was one of the toughest things you could do, but how much tougher than her days working the fields in BunnyBurrow? They were about two hours into there drive when she decided to finally break the silence. "So… I didn't catch your name."

"Jaxon Clawws," came the quick reply.

"Well, what should I expect from this training?"

"You're a farmer, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well then, take your hardest job on the farm, and multiply it by 15, that's how hard this training will be."

At that, Judy's eyes widened. The hardest job on the farm required the mammal to climb up their 80ft tall silo so they could get to the inside and clean it for the next load of whatever they were going to store. The bad part about the climb, was how slippery the handles were, Judy has heard many stories of how family members went to climb the silo, but slipped off part way through. Some of these stories ended with the climber just having a sore rump, other ended much worse, such as broken backs, broken legs, and broken arms. She herself was lucky enough not to fall and hit the ground, but she had almost slipped multiple times, and one day, she did, but was able to catch herself with her foot. When someone came up to help her down, that's when she realized just how much catching yourself with your own foot hurt. There is also stories about bad things happening when trying to clean the inside of the silo, but that's when Judy was pulled out of her memories by Jaxon's voice.

"Were here, get ready to head out."

Judy nodded and looked outside. It was huge, from where they were she could see ten buildings, one of them looked like a hanger for airplanes, and the other nine were all similar in shape and size. She then noticed a smaller version of the previous nine building, and wondered what that was for. Judy decided to ask the old wolf a question.

"So Jaxon, where are we exactly, I didn't see any towns or signs on the way here."

"We are about twenty miles south of Zootopia, and before you ask, yes this is the largest military base in Zeegram."

Judy closed her mouth and nodded at that. Not long after his answer, they pulled into a small parking lot just outside the area where the ten identical building were.

Jaxon said, "Ok, so you will take a bunk in barracks ten, and training doesn't start till tomorrow, so you have time to get your uniform and make yourself at home in the barracks. Dinner will be at 6:00, you miss it, you go without it, here are the directions to the barracks and dining hall."

Judy took the paper and her duffle bag, then nodded at the wolf, and started to head off when he called to her again.

"Also, a free tip, don't address anyone by there first name, address them by there rank, and last name. Have a wonderful evening Recruit Hopps." He said with a grin.

Judy didn't know why, but the grin made her shiver. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I got four hours till dinner, so I got some time to set myself up in the barracks._ She followed the directions to barracks ten, she then realized what that small building she saw on her way in was. It was her barracks, a barracks sized for mammals of her height class. She walked in to find it empty, and that's when she realized she might very well be the only small mammal to join the military, until a red fox tod walked in behind her.

_._._._._._._._._._

Nick didn't ask any questions on the way to base. He was just glad to get out of Zootopia, even if it was only a half hour drive away. When they got onto base grounds, Nick looked up to check it out, and though nothing held a candle to the size of Zootopia's buildings, it was still a large base. The view he had was dominated by the gigantic hanger at the center of the base. From Nicks angle, he could see that hanger was at least 4 pawball fields long, and 160 paws tall. It was absolutely huge! It also didn't have hanger doors, _so what could they be using it for?_ Nick thought in awe. He was pulled from his musings when the recruiter handed him a piece of paper.

"These are directions to the barracks you will be staying at, and the mess hall, training doesn't start till tomorrow so you should get your uniform tonight, and diner is in four hours, don't miss it or you will be going to bed hungry. Now, get out of the zeep and be on your way, I have other things I need to do, and I cant be late."

With that, Nick grabbed his duffle bag and jump out of the car. As the zeep drove off, He made his way towards the barracks he had been assigned.

"Barracks ten huh?" he thought aloud, "Of course I would be given the last barracks."

He then looked up to where he was supposed to be, and noticed how small it was compared to the rest of them. _Or maybe its just because I'm a small mammal._ Nick then threw on his mask, giving himself that lazy smirk he would give to all the mammals he conned. But what he didn't expect was to walk right into a bunny that hasn't made it fully through the entry hall yet.

_._._._._._._._._._

"OOF" they both grunted. Judy was able to catch herself, and land back on her feet, while Nick wasn't so fortunate, and landed face first on the concrete floor. Judy saw this and went right to his side, worried he had been injured.

"O MY GOSH! Are you ok!"

Nick sat up rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I'm fine, but why were you stopped so close to the door?"

Just then he looked around, and realized why she stopped…

…They were the only ones there.

"Never mind, I think I know…"

"Yeah, I knew there weren't going to be any bunnies, but no other small mammals? Are they really that frightened to not even fight for there country?"

Judy stopped herself right there, so she wouldn't ramble on about it.

"I'm Judy by the way… Hopps! Judy Hopps."

Nick chuckled at that and replied, "Wilde, Nick Wilde"

They shook hands and sat there for a minute.

Judy decided she would continue the conversation, just to keep from it being awkward.

"So, what the reason you joined up?"

She noticed Nicks ears lower slightly, but he still held that smirk of his.

"I just needed to do something other than stay at home…"

She knew there had to be more than that, but she just met him, so she didn't pry into his personal life. Instead she decided to talk about something else.

"Well, I guess we should unpack and go grab our uniforms before diner, right?"

"Yeah, that would be a good plan."

As they were unpacking, that doe thought that maybe she would become good friends with this tod, considering it was only them in the entire barracks.

"So, what's a cute little bunny, like you, doing joining the military?"

Or, not….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you all for reading this story! You liking it so far? Interesting first meeting right, literally running into each other! HAHAHAHA….. Ok, I'm sorry, bad joke, but seriously, thanks for reading! I would also like to talk about my posting schedule… there isn't much of one. I plan on getting at least 2 chapters a month, but there could be more, could be less, depending on what life throws at me, so I hope your willing to wait if something does come up.

And thank you to the people who follow this story and favorite it, it's a real big encouragement!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**What?! Another chapter?! And so soon?! Yep, I was just filled with a bunch of energy these last few days, so I just had to write! I also just thought about using bold font for these messages!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Three: The Mess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Judy was done pouting and telling Nick to not call her cute, much to his amusement, they finished unpacking and decided to go pick up there uniforms. When they returned to there barracks, they still had a half hour to get to the mess hall, and they figured out that it was only about a ten minute walk there. So they sat in the barracks just looking at there phones, grateful that they had outlets to charge there phones, and wifi. Judy decided she was going to get things rolling.

"So, mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Why Carrots, we have only just met and you're asking how old I am?"

"Well I thought since we are going to be 'room mates' we should get to know each other, and also, where did carrots come from?"

"I guess you have a point, and I have this habit I've developed over the years where I just like to give people nick-names, and since you're a bunny from what I assumed was a carrot farming family… Carrots."

"Well I guess I could let the name slide….. Nicky"

"Wait, wait, hold up, Nicky?"

"Well I just thought since you gave me a nick-name, I should also give one to you."

"Ugh, fine, just don't ware out the nick-name privilege."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Huuuuh, we only met a few hours ago and you already irritate me."

"Like-wise, Nicky"

"UUUUUUUUGH."

They both laughed at that.

"Well, I guess I wont worry about your age for now, but I will be asking again in the future."

"And I will give you an answer, but for now we should probably head to the mess hall."

The doe nodded at that, and they made there way to the mess hall to grab some grub.

_._._._._._._._._._

Nick and Judy made their way to the mess hall, and when they arrived and opened the door, they were greeted to hundreds of mammals, ranging from wolves, all the way to elephants. Both the bunny and fox were amazed at how this building could fit all these animals, it looked small on the outside, but looks can be deceiving. It was five minutes till six o'clock, and they already had all the food out like a buffet, with mammals already going up to eat, so they decided they would get their food as well. On their way up to the tables with food, both bunny and fox noticed the stares they were getting, probably because they were small mammals in the military. They just ignored them and grabbed plates, which were just the dessert plates for the other mammals.

They got their food and went to go find a seat. Right as they found a seat, a large cape buffalo came to the front of the room and yelled to get everyone's attention.

"RECRUITS!"

Everyone quieted down.

"My name is Adonis Bogo, but you will call me Sergeant Bogo. I will be the one to train you for the next five months, to get you ready for combat. Now, I'm not going to lie and say you will all do fine, no, this training will be the hardest thing most of you will have done in your entire lives, in fact, some of you will suffer major injury, because we are training for war, mammals. We are fighting a country who does not care about "morals", they will do anything and everything to wipe us out. So do your best, and we will try to make fine soldiers out of…. most of you."

He then made a quick glance toward Nick and Judy, who were sitting at a table closest to the front.

"Now, just so you're aware, we will not be having food like this after today. After today, we will be having MREs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, because they are cheap, and easy to put together. There are papers, near the exits, that tell you when breakfast, lunch, and dinner start each day, as well as training times, I expect all of you on time for each thing, now, enjoy the rest of your evening."

He gave a fake smile, then left, leaving everyone to eat the rest of their food.

Both Nick and Judy sighed, quite aware of the jab the Sergeant threw at them, but instead of dwell on it they just started to eat and make small talk.

"So, Carrots, you never really answered my question, why did you join?"

"Well to fight for home and country of course."

"Yeaaaah, home and country."

"Well you just needed to get away from home, so I don't want to hear anything from you." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get it, I get it." he replied equally as sarcastic.

That's when they both noticed two wolves and a tiger walk up. The tiger spoke first.

"Hey, names Jared Ligger, nice to meet ya."

Judy replied with a single chirpy, "Like-wise!" While Nick sat there quietly with sneaking suspicion that there was more to this than just a 'hello'.

The tiger continued, "These two wolves behind me are twins, their names are Jacob, and Joe Carlile." They both waved as the tiger kept talking, "So, what's a cute bunny and sneaky little fox doing in the military?"

Judy was about to go off on the tiger when Nick waved her down and said with lots of snarky-ness, "Look, we may be cute and sneaky, but at least we aren't trying to just make mommy and daddy proud by joining the armed forces."

The tigers smile instantly turned into a frown, "Who do you think you are, fox, you cant just.."

Nick cut him off, "What? Make a snarky comment right after you tried to insult us?"

The tiger just sat there fuming.

Nick continued, "Look, if you're going to try and insult someone, don't try to insult someone with a higher IQ than your own, and then, maybe, it will work."

The tiger then tried to make a swipe at Nick, but was stopped by the wolf twins, "Look mammal, we don't want to cause a scene, and the Sergeant is still probably close bye, we could get thrown out if we do this."

The tiger then stopped, and recomposed himself somewhat, "You're off the hook now, but if I catch you guys alone outside of your rinky dink barracks, I will make sure you will wish you would have stayed home." With that, the tiger and wolves left.

Nick then turned to Judy about to start a conversation with her again, when he saw the absolutely stunned look she was giving him.

She said, "I cant believe you just did that, and now BOTH of us have someone who wants to kill us."

"Ehh, he wont do anything about it, because if he did, we could report him for it, and that would get him kicked out for sure."

Judy sucked in a breath, "Ok, alright, I guess so…. Well, I think I'm done eating now, so I'm going to head back to our barracks."

"Right behind ya."

They picked up one of the papers from the pile next to one of the exits, and noticed that breakfast was at 6:00 A.M. and the first set of training drills was an hour after that. When they got back to the barracks, they decided just to turn in early in hopes to make the day tomorrow not be more of a pain than it already was going to be. They both got into beds opposite each other in the barracks when Judy called out, "Goodnight Nick!"

Nick then chuckled to himself and replied, "Goodnight Carrots."

And with that, they both fell asleep, not even worrying about the hell of a five month training regime they were about to have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Alright, I hope y'all are liking it so far, and I will try to improve my story telling skills, but bare with me, it could take awhile!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 180+ views, AND 8 followers, that's great guys, I'm so happy that I am making a story worth reading to you guys!**

 **I am also changing my schedule to once or twice a week, because originally I thought I was going to need more time to develop the story, but turns out I don't need that much time! So better for you guys, right?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next installment of War Against!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Four: Training Time

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Judy was having a very restful sleep, dreaming about being back home with her family, when her phone alarm told her it was time to get up. She had it set for 5:30 A.M., being used to waking up that early needing to help her dad with the farm, and got up with a start, feeling refreshed. She set her alarm that early so she could get a shower before breakfast. Luckily each barracks had shower stalls built into them, so Judy was grateful she didn't need to walk to far to take a quick shower.

She was able to get in and out of the shower and dressed by 5:50, and when she walked out of the restroom, she noticed that Nick was still asleep. Not wanting him to miss breakfast she went to go wake him up, but as she was about to do just that, she noticed a light by his bed, and saw that he had an alarm set for 6:15. Training wasn't until seven so she decided just to let him sleep.

Just when she was about to leave and grab some breakfast, she noticed his mouth had opened, and she saw all of his teeth. She wasn't scared like every other bunny normally is, no, she was fascinated. When she was looking at his teeth, his tongue decided it would take a trip outside of his mouth, and she almost keeled over from trying not to laugh so hard. There it was, just hanging limply out of the side of his muzzle. But then, something even funnier happened, Nick started to run in his sleep. She couldn't hold it anymore, and she started to laugh out loud, but lucky for her, he didn't wake up, but he kept on running. She took a quick ten second video of it on her phone, thinking she would be able to embarrass him by showing it to him later. She decided it was time to head for some food, and she did just that.

_._._._._._._._._._._

It was about 6:30 when Nick made it to the mess hall. When he entered the building, he saw Judy sitting at the same place they were last night, so he grabbed some food and sat down next to her.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Judy said with mirth, still remembering what he did in his sleep.

"Hey, we don't have to be there until 7:00, we got plenty of time to eat and make it to the training grounds."

She nodded at that.

"So I saw the funniest thing earlier this morning, after I got out of the shower."

"Oh yeah? What would that have been?"

She was about to tell him when she decided to keep from talking about it so she could try to embarrass him in front of some other mammals.

"You know what, I think I'm going to keep it to myself for now." Judy said with a smile.

Nick, now being overly curious about it, said, "O come on, you tell me there was something funny, and now you wont tell me what? That's just cruel, Carrots."

She just laughed at that, and started to head towards the training grounds. Nick quickly finished his food and caught up with her.

_._._._._._._._._._._

The bunny and fox were making small talk on there way towards the training grounds, Nick trying to get Judy to tell him what was so funny, only to be met with a 'nope', when the twin wolves from last night decided to come up to them.

Nick and Judy both just stared at the wolves when they came up next to them, about to walk in a different direction when one of them spoke.

"Uh, hi, names Jacob, if you remember."

He was met with silence. He started to fidget when he decided just to spill it.

"Ok, look, we just wanted to say that were sorry for yesterday, and we also wanted to say sorry on behalf of Jared, we know he can be an asshole sometimes, and that he wont actually do anything about what happened."

Judy and Nick both relaxed at this, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

Nick said, "Alright, I think we can do that. Carrots?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Nick continued, "Its better to make friends than enemies."

The tod threw out his paw, offering it so the wolf may shake it, which he did. They were all smiling now, including the quiet wolf, Joe.

They all thought at the same time, _Well, that was easy._

_._._._._._._._._._._

They have arrived at the training grounds, the rest of there time on the way here filled with friendly jokes and banter, and they were all feeling ready to go.

No more than ten seconds after they arrived, they heard the cape buffalo, Sergeant Bogo, yell out to all the mammals that were there, "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE LINE UP!" and just like that, all mammals in the immediate area were standing at attention in a line in front of Bogo, Nick and Judy being at the right end of the line.

"There are a total of 46 mammals with us today, and before you attempt to ask me, I will only be training you mammals from barracks nine and ten. I have the help of eight other Drill Sergeants to help with the rest of the recruits, and before you attempt to ask me another question, the reason I have two barracks for myself, is because barracks ten only hold two mammals."

Everyone then made a quick look towards the bunny and fox.

"HEY!" Bogo called out, "I did not say you could look in any other direction besides forward!"

Everyone immediately turned forward.

"Now, when I'm done with you mammals in five months, you will either be broken, or combat ready."

"Today we will be running, because from what I am looking at right now, you mammals need some cardio."

Nick couldn't hold it any more, "I think you're correct sir, they DO look like they could use some cardio."

Immediately everyone looked at him, including the Sergeant. Bogo then walked over to him, and looked down.

"What's your name, recruit?"

"Nicholas Wilde, sir."

"Well." Bogo then turned towards the rest of the mammals, "We shall start the day with 65 push-ups, courtesy or recruit Wilde." He said with a grin.

Every mammal there grumbled something about a stupid fox as they all started to do the push-ups. Judy looked at Nick in astonishment, and he just shrugged and started doing his push-ups.

Bogo thought to himself _, Why do I always get the idiots._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Thanks again for reading! And don't worry, I wont be making every day into a separate chapter, I don't want a story that's going to be over 150 chapters, that's just a ludicrous amount for a first time writer, like myself.**

 **And also, I will take any and all constructive criticism. And yes, I'm talking to you 8 who are following this story! You got something you think can help improve the story, well, lay it on me!**

 **Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story so far!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, just wow, almost 330 views, 10 followers, and 5 reviews. This is great, thank you so much for the support! It makes me giddy to know that this story is worth your time!**

But anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Five: Good News

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first week of training was nothing but cardio. Long, long days of running up and down slopes and across long flat plains. Everyone was sore at the end of each day. Lucky for everyone, after the first day with Nick Wildes slip up, he only did it again once more before he stopped. Its was too late as he was then known as the group jokester for the Carlile twins and Judy, which they praised him for, but also just couldn't get over his lame jokes. Towards the end of the week, most of the mammals there were finding it much easier to run as much as they were. It had been hard, at first, for the two smallest mammals to keep up, but just like most everyone else, they improved and could keep up with the pack.

It was 6:30 P.M. on Friday when they finished their running for the day. Sergeant Bogo then turned to the group to speak.

"Good job mammals, I can see that most of you have improved, those that haven't, you better practice on your free time."

He continued, "Now, dinner will take place at 1900 hours, and I expect all of you to be there, I will have an announcement to make, so go take some showers you stinking mammals, and head to the mess hall."

With that he walked away.

Everyone went to their barracks and started to get cleaned up. When Nick and Judy made it back to their barracks, Judy was still hopping around with the energy of someone who just drank 5 energy drinks. She was like this after every day so far and Nick still couldn't believe how she could be so energetic after running for so long.

She said excitedly, "Oh boy, I wonder what the announcement could be!"

She paused to think about it for a second before speaking again, "Do you think it has something to do with how we improved our running?"

Nick responded, "No clue, Fluff."

"Oh, so now you're calling me Fluff?"

"Uhhhh."

"Alright Mister Fox, I am going to take my shower right now, you better take yours aswell if we are going to make it."

Nick sighed for the nickname she had given him in response to the new one he called her, he then chuckled and decided to go take his shower.

_._._._._._._._

After the bunny and fox took their showers, they headed over to the mess hall, making it just in time to get seated before Bogo spoke.

"Everyone settle down, now, some of you may be wondering what this announcement to be, well we have decided that you will have Saturdays as a break, we all thought that because of the circumstances we find ourselves in, you should be able to have some of your life to yourselves, the circumstances being that most of you are here because of the draft."

He allowed them a moment to celebrate before he continued, "In addition, as part of your payment for being part of the military, all of you will get $600 to spend on whatever you like at the Pex each week, and before you ask, the Pex is like a mall, we just call it that because the name stuck."

"The Pex is also located behind the hanger at the center of the base."

Bogo was about to leave when he just remembered something else he needed to tell them, "One more thing, each Saturday you will need to buy your own food from one of the food shops in the mall, we will not provide you with meals on that day, anyway, have a good day off." He turned and walked away.

Everyone was very happy to hear this, and it got pretty loud in the mess hall with all the talking going on. Judy couldn't hold her happiness in.

"This is awesome, I didn't think we would get days like that in the military!"

Nick replied with, "Well usually you don't, like Buffalo Butt said, this is only because of the circumstances we find ourselves in, if they didn't need to draft just everyday mammals, they would be much more strict about training."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, but Nick, you want to go to the Pex with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, Carrots."

"Yes!"

She fist pumped in the air, gaining a slight chuckle from Nick. They were then approached Joe and Jacob Carlile.

Jacob said, "Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?"

Judy responded with, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"So, why aren't you two with that tiger, umm, what's his name again….."

Nick helped her, "Jared?"

"Yeah, Jared, why aren't you with him?"

Jacob responded with a hint of sadness, "Well, honestly, that guy is just a total prick, we thought that if we stayed near him, it would keep others from possibly picking on us. But instead of getting picked on by others, we were constantly used by Jared as the crux of his jokes, and most of them were either speciest, or making us look like idiots, so we left."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, the mood being glum. Judy decided she would change that.

"Well I think I may have something that will cheer you guys right up!"

She then walked over to them and started to play a video on her smart phone. They all started to giggle like children, looking up at Nick once every few seconds. Then they just started laughing super hard, still looking at Nick every few seconds. Nick decided he needed to know what was up. He started to make his way towards them.

"Alright guys, what so funny that involves m…."

He trailed off after he saw what was on the video. It was him, running in his sleep, and the laughing just picked up more after they saw the face Nick was making while looking at the video.

"Oh come ooooooon!"

_._._._._._._._

After hearing the 3 other mammals laugh, Nick couldn't help but laugh himself, it was all in good fun, even if it was embarrassing for him.

They all talked for about an hour before they all decided they should probably hit the hay, so they left the mess hall and walked to their respective barracks.

Judy was absolutely ecstatic at the fact they were going to go shopping tomorrow, and Nick couldn't help but laugh at how energetic she was being at the moment. He might not be showing it in the same way Judy is, but he is also happy about getting a day off. They both decided that sleeping in till 8:00 A.M. was a good time, it being later than usual, but still early enough to get a lot done during their day off.

Sleep came quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **So, Nick and Judy are going shopping tomorrow.**

 **Will they have fun? Probably**  
 **Is there potential for conflict inside the Pex? Most likely**

 **But you will have to find out….. in the next chapter!**

 **I also plan on making my next chapter larger. I have my reasons, but you will just have to wait to find out!  
**

 **Until then, have a good life!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late upload, I have no good excuse besides just being lazy.**

 **Damn my laziness.**

 **But anyway, onto the net chapter!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Six: Time Off

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nick and Judy awoke at about the same time, the bunny waking a few minutes earlier than her alarm, while the fox was only awake because of his alarm.

While Nick was slowly climbing out of bed, Judy decided to pester him about being so slow, "Oh come on slow poke, we went to bed early so we wouldn't run into this problem."

Nick replied groggily, "Heyyy…"

He yawned, then continued, "Just because I got a lot of sleep, doesn't mean I wont be tired, first off, I am a fox, we used to hunt at night, and even after thousands of years of evolution, there are still some things that don't change."

"Okay, and that means?"

"It means I need coffee."

"Of course you do Nick….. You're going to kill yourself one of these days."

"Hey! Coffee will not be the death of me. Lack of coffee? Maybe."

Judy just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the shower.

"Well, I'm going to get ready, you should too if we want to get there before the 'morning rush'."

And with that, they both got ready, and headed out.

_._._._._._._._._

It took the two about 15 minutes to get to the Pex, talking about various things during this time. Unsurprisingly, there were already many mammals at the Pex.

Judy said sarcastically, "Well, darn, we didn't beat the morning rush."

"If you wanted to beat the morning rush, we should have gotten up 3 hours earlier."

"I hope you realize that I'm being sarcastic, Nick."

With half-lidded eyes, and a smirk to pair with it, Nick said, "Oh, yeah, I know, I just like messing with you."

Instead of speaking Judy just shook her head and punched him lightly in the arm with a thud.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I just felt like doing that after 'messing' with me."

"Well, i guess I kinda deserved that."

Judy smirked, nodded, and continued the conversation, "So, what first?"

Still rubbing his arm, Nick replied, "Was back in the barracks not enough indication? Coffee, definitely coffee."

"Alright, a coffee does actually sound good."

_._._._._._._._

After going to the nearest coffee shop and grabbing 2 black coffee's, and 2 bagels, they started to walk around the Pex. After they were walking for about 10 minutes, Nick saw something he didn't think he would see in the Pex, so he stopped and looked at it. Judy kept walking before noticing Nick wasn't beside her anymore, so she turned around to see him staring at a guitar shop.

"Notice something you like?" Judy said.

Nick didn't respond.

"Helloooooo. Nick?"

Judy touched Nicks arm and Nick then snapped out of it, "Sorry, Carrots, I was just remembering something."

"Well, do you want to go in and look around?"

"You know what, I think I do."

With that, they both walked into the guitar shop. When they made it into the guitar shop, they found that nobody seemed to be there, so they just started to look at all the guitars. After a few minutes of looking, Judy decided to break the silence, "I wish I knew how to play guitar."

"Really, Fluff?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I just never had the time when I was farming."

"Seriously?"

She just nodded again.

Nick thought for a moment, and decided to say it, "You know, I could teach you."

She looked at him wide eyed for a moment and then jumped up and fist pumped in the air while yelling 'Yes!' about 3 times. Judy then ran over and gave him a quick hug, but then frowned and said, "Its too bad these guitars are probably to expensive for us right now."

Nick also frowned, "Yeah, you're probably right. But we could always just ask what the owners cheapest ones are."

"Alright, it wouldn't really hurt, lets go see if they are here."

They both walked up to the counter, luckily it was about there size, so they assumed the mammal who owned the shop was also around their size. Nick knocked on the wood of the counter and called out, "Anybody home?" The bunny and fox heard a small commotion in the back before an older jackal walked out and said, while looking down and straitening his shirt out, "Sorry about that, didn't think anyone would…" He trailed off when he saw Nick.

Now both fox and jackal were staring at each other. Judy was about to ask what was going on when the jackal spoke in a loud voice.

"Nick! Its you! I haven't seen you in three years!"

"Hey Max, yeah, sorry. I just had some stuff going on."

"Some stuff!? I thought you were dead! You never said anything!"

"Yeah.…"

"Well there isn't any use crying over the past, I'm just glad you're ok, and a military mammal to boot!"

"It looks like you also moved on, considering you are in a military 'Pex' as they call it."

Max smiled wide, "Indeed! I set up shop here originally because of the demand for more pass times while on base," his smile then faltered, "but it seems because of this war, nobody want to even think of taking time off to get into playing music, gods know moral could use some music."

Max continued, "But anyway, whos this you have with ya'?"

"Oh, well this is my 'room mate' Judy Hopps, since we are both small mammals, we were assigned barracks ten to sleep in, and turns out we are the only small mammals who decided to join, so we have the barracks to ourselves."

Judy then decided to join in the conversation, "Yeah, I've been stuck with this goof for a whole week, can you believe it?"

Max replied, "A whole week? It seems you're still in one piece, so I guess you're doing well with Nick's shenanigans."

They both laughed while Nick just rolled his eyes.

Max continued after that, "Well, what can I do for you guys?"

Nick replied, "Well, Carrots here wants to learn how to play, and I said I would teach her, so we are just looking for your cheapest guitars."

The jackal thought for a moment before stating, "Well, I have two electric guitars in the back, along with two small amps that would suit you two perfectly. I can part with both of the sets for about… eh… $200 each."

Both Nick and Judy's mouth went slack. Max just smirked.

After a minute, Nick finally broke the silence, "Seriously! That would just be like us stealing them!"

Max said, "Look Nick, just think of it as a gift, in a way. I haven't sold anything in about a month, so even this little amount of money is nice, and I like you Nick. I do have one condition though."

The fox and bunny duo nodded.

"Make sure you use these to help make these mammals happy."  
_._._._._._._._._

After Nick and Judy thanked him multiple times, they paid him, and were on there way with two guitars, in their cases, and two guitar amps. They decided that they would buy a new coffee machine, mainly so Judy wouldn't need to worry about Nick begging her to get one in the future.

They then bought a few pre-made meals so that they could eat them in the barracks, because they wanted to get back as soon as possible so they could practice, well, Judy was the one that wanted to get back early, but Nick wasn't complaining. As they were heading out, they ran into someone they never wanted to again.

"Ligger." Judy said.

"Hopps, Wilde." He replied

Nick joined in, "What do you want, Ligger."

"What? Am I not aloud to try and fix things between us?"

"We both know that's not why you're here."

Nick then noticed that he hadn't moved his paws from behind his back since they first saw him.

Nick continued, "What do you have there Ligger?"

"Should I not be aloud to look respectful when speaking with you?"

Nick and Judy both just looked at him with unamused faces.

"Alright, fine, this is what's behind my back."

Just like that, the two found themselves covered in crème.

Jared started to laugh, gaining the attention of a few other mammals.

He then said, "It's amazing what you can find in this place, just think about this, a crème pie store the makes different flavor crème pie's! Oh and don't worry, I will clean up the mess on the floor, I'm not a complete jerk." He continued to laugh, just like the other mammals around them.

Nick and Judy both just walked out, fuming about what happened, although nick hid it very well.  
Judy on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode. But the just kept on waling back to their barracks.

_._._._._._._._._

When they finally got back to their barracks, they both cleaned up, and they were now just sitting on their beds.

Judy spoke first, "I just want to kick him in his stupid fucking teeth!"

"Woah Carrots, I've never heard you swear before."

"I usually don't! But this tiger just makes me so mad!"

"Well how about we start your guitar lessons to help get your mind off it."

The bunny instantly perked up, and grab her guitar and amp, which they also had to clean. Judy then stopped for a moment, and then asked, "So, Nick, what was with you and that jackal?"

Without really thinking, Nick replied, "He was more of a father to me than my actual father."

After a moment, Nick realized what he said, ' _Why did I just say that?'_ he thought. Judy noticed his shocked look, and asked, "Do you want to talk about it, I noticed when I asked why you were here before that you seemed upset."

' _Damn, she is better than I give her credit for.'_ "Maybe another time Judy, for now, lets just focus on playing the guitar."

Judy then just nodded, not wanting to push it further than he was willing. She followed his instructions on how to get set up with the guitar and amp.

Nick then asked, "Alright, so what kind of music would you want to work up too."

Judy thought for a moment, then said, "I really enjoy Rock up to Metal."

Nick just stared at her for a moment before replying, "Well, I'm gonna be honest and say that I did not expect you to like that kind of music."

"You expected me to like country music, right?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Well don't worry, most of the Hopps do like country music, but I just find Hard Rock, and the like, to be much more fascinating."

"Okay, but I hope you know its going to be much harder to learn how to play that kind of music."

"I understand."

"Alright, but for now we are just going to start with some simpler songs."

And with that, Nick started teaching Judy how to play guitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter!**

 **And don't worry we will be getting deeper into Nicks story in future chapters.**

 **But anyway,**

 **See ya Next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back!

Hope you're enjoying yourselves!

So, there was this little part I forgot to add to the last chapter, but its fine because I can just add it at the beginning of this chapter, although I did want it to be a cliff hanger of sorts, but I forgot to, as I already said.

But anyway! On to the next chapter of War Against!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Seven: The Unknowns

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In an unknown location….

"Alright, lets see who is at our disposal."

The mammal said, as they started to look through the dossiers of the military recruits.

Another mammal joined the first, "You see that tiger, he looks strong."

"Ah, yes, Jared Ligger, apparently he is just your typical jock."

A third mammal walked up, "Yes, but that just makes him easier to manipulate."

"That is true," the first mammal said.

The three mammals kept scrolling through the dossiers, until they came across two very unlikely mammals.

The first of the three said, "Wait, a fox… AND a bunny? What has this world come to."

The second responded with, "They will probably not even make it through training."

"Now don't be hasty, they must have joined for a reason, as we know, they are given a choice, so maybe these two have some talent," the third said.

"Even so, they are still a bunny and fox…." responded the first.

The third said, "Its still possible that they could be used for our benefit during the war."

The first two reluctantly nodded in agreement, and then continued to look at the rest of the dossiers.

_._._._._._._._

Its been 3 weeks since the first time that Nick and Judy went to the Pex. During the weeks, their training was all about cardio, and strength exercises. Both bunny and fox have made good progress in their training, so much so that most of the mammals who were being speciest have slowed down on their jokes and jabs. Of course, Jared, on the other paw… he is still the same.

Also, during the weeks, Judy has made considerable progress towards her guitar training, considering how short a time it has been. Even so, she has learned what took Nick a few months to learn, in this short time. Nick always asks her if it's a bunny thing to learn this quick, or if its just her.

Speaking of which, "Hey Carrots, is it just you, or do all bunnies learn ridiculously quick."

Judy was getting tired of him asking so much, and with a long sigh, "Look Nick, like I said before, all bunnies can learn pretty fast, but I was always the odd one out, doing things normal bunnies never would have dreamed of doing. Joining the military, for example."

Nick replied, "Yeah, so it seems."

Being a Saturday afternoon, it was their day off, and they were practicing guitar. It was also very hot, so they opened the door and windows to help air out the barracks. Doing this happen to let a certain pair of wolf twins hear them.

Jacob and Joe entered the barracks while they were still in the middle of a song.

(Steppenwolf - Born To Be Wild)

The fox and bunny weren't singing, they were just playing, and they were good. Right as the song finished, both wolves clapped, slightly startling Judy, while Nick just looked over and said, "Like what you heard?"

Jacob replied, "Oh yeah, you guys are really good, how long have you been playing?"

"Well, I learned how to play years ago, Fluff here is only on her third week."

"Third week?! Damn Judy, you are seriously talented."

Judy blushed slightly at the complement and said, "Thank you, Jacob."

Nick then asked, "So, what about you two, got any talents we should know about?"

"Well, Joe here is a mean drumming machine, but he always denies it. As for me, I was always told by friends and family that I had a great singing voice."

"Oh, a singer and drummer huh, we have enough for a band right now!"

They all chuckled at that, except for Judy, she sat there thinking.

"What ya' thinking about Carrots."

Judy spoke, "Nick, do you think Max would have a drum set for sale?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and said, "Its possible, but why?"

"Well, you know how Max said to use these," she pointed towards the guitars, "to boost morale. Well, what if we got a drum set, and held a music party where we played and Jacob could sing."

Both wolves, and the fox just stared at her for a moment before Jacob finally said something.

"You know what, lets do it, I have noticed that everyone in our barracks just seem drained and maybe apprehensive, considering we all have had some time to digest the news of war."

Joe just nodded, while Nick spoke up, "I think I could do that."

Judy's face lit up as she thanked them all. They decided to do it next Saturday, but before that could happen, they would have to tackle a few obstacles the military was about to throw at them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, there you have it. Sorry for the short chapter, but next one will be longer! I promise!

What will they have to do before next week?  
Well you will just have to find out in the next chapter!

See ya then!


	8. Chapter 8

**I have noticed some concern on where this fic is going, and I just wanted to say, worry not my viewers! This fic will not lose sight of the war! It is a very real threat to Zeegram!**

 **In fact, this next chapter pushes it further, so sit back, and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 8: Rush

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At a desk, in a small room overlooking the largest military base in Zeegram, sat a black bear, just looking over various reports and dossier. A tall deer then walked into the room to speak to said bear, "General, Sergeant Bogo is here to see you."

The bear replied, "Good, send him in."

And with that, the deer did as he was ordered, and led the buffalo into the room before exiting and closing the door.

The two large mammals stood in silence, for a moment, before Bogo spoke first, "You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Oh, Adonis, don't call me sir, we've known each other for to long to not be on a first name basis."

Bogo, knowing how this bear, Mark, could be, decided to press on and try to keep the conversation where it needed to be, "Look, sir, with all due respect, we need to stay on track and I need to be down in the mess hall to address the recruits very soon."

The bear stood still for a moment before speaking again, "You're right Sergeant, this is an important matter."

He paused a moment before continuing, "We have just received reports that the enemy is moving much faster than we expected, and we need to speed up the recruits training by doing paw to paw combat and the obstacle courses this month, which should leave us the next month for weapons training and evaluation."

Bogo just stared at Mark with his jaw slack. He then spoke, "Sir, this is a five month training program you are trying to stuff into three months, that isn't enough time."

"You don't think I know that? Our enemies aren't going to just stand by while we train new recruits to fight them, we need those mammals, NOW."

"With all due respect, you haven't even told us who we are fighting, or why we are even fighting!"

"That's classified."

"Classified my ass! I cant just train these mammals for something we don't even know how to prepare for!"

"You can, and you will! Now get out and get those mammals battle ready in the next two months, Sergeant."

Bogo just glared at him before he saluted, and then sneered, "Sir." He then walked out of the room to go address the recruits.  
_._._._._._._._

It was just your typical Sunday morning, by military standards. Nick, Judy, and the wolf twins Joe and Jacob were sitting at a table discussing what they would do on Saturday for the party.

Judy was speaking at the moment, "So, Jacob, you're saying we should set up some food, and then just start playing songs, and mammals will start to come in?"

Jacob replied, "Well, yeah, just open all the windows, and have a sign out front, people will hear the music as long as you play loud enough, and then when they come to investigate, they will see the sign."

Nick interjected, "That's if, and a big if at that, they actually do hear it and like the music."

Jacob laughed, "I can guarantee that people will like the music, you guys are really good!"

Judy then let her on laugh out, "You're too kind Jacob."

Just then, Bogo walked into the room.

With his loud voice, he yelled, "RECRUITS!"

Everyone immediately looked at him.

"I have news, and its not good."

Every single mammal in the room had their eyes locked onto Bogo.

He continued, "Turns out our enemies are moving much faster than we expected. Now, we need to speed up your training. Everyone meet me and your other instructors in front of the large hanger at the center of the base. You have 25 minutes."

Bogo then left, without another word.

All the mammals were trying to put together what they were just told, but Nick and Judy decided it was best to leave the questions for when they met with Sergeant Bogo and the others. They finished their food quickly, and started their walk to the hanger with the other recruits.  
_._._._._._._._

The 25 minutes was up, and Bogo saw each and every Mammal from the mess hall. He decided to not keep them waiting.

"RECRUITS! Like I said earlier, the enemy has sped up their operation, and so must we. That means we will now be training you in paw to paw combat, as well as going through the obstacle course. All in one month. This training will now push all of you past your limits, I have decided that if you don't think you will make it, at anytime during the training, I wont stop you from leaving."

He paused a moment to see if anyone would leave right then. No mammal moved a single muscle.

"It seems that all of you are willing to at least try. Good!"

"Now, if you would follow me into the hanger."

Of course, everyone did just that, and you could almost hear the jaws drop.

Inside had about every environment you could think of, and in each environment, was an obstacle course.

Without looking behind him, Sergeant Bogo addressed the recruits again, "This was created for the sole purpose of training you, and future soldiers alike. It was designed to prepare the mammal for every condition he or she would be in, and we will be running this all day, every other day starting now. SO HUP TO IT MAMMALS!"

With that, every recruit in the room ran into the obstacles, all determined, yet two of them somewhat unsure at the same time.

Both Nick and Judy had the same thought, 'Is this even possible for us?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Oh boy! How many mammals do you think will leave during this training?  
1, 2, 12? Nobody knows…. Except maybe me.**

 **Do you think they will be ready to fight in two months?**

 **Well, I wont tell.  
**

 **But anyway, thanks for viewing!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late upload!  
Forgive me plez…  
But anyway, things seem to be going much faster now for our fox and bunny!  
We can only hope they will be ready for what's to come…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Chapter 9: Speed Training

The next month was the hardest month any of the recruits have every experienced. The party that Nick and Judy had planned, completely forgotten. Now the only thought was to try and survive the training, going from the obstacle course one day, onto paw to paw combat the next.

Both mammals were having trouble keeping up. They were either failing at the obstacle course, or being beaten during paw to paw combat. Some mammals even broke limbs during the obstacle course. Those mammals had to wait until the next group of recruits went to the training grounds.

It did get better though. Both Nick and Judy found themselves able to take on the obstacles in each zone about half way through the month. Paw to paw combat though…. That took much longer. Judy got the hang of it faster than Nick, learning to use her small body and strong kicks to her advantage. It also didn't hurt to learn the weak spots of every kind of mammal there. Nick might have taken longer, but he eventually learned how to take down each kind of mammal in the building, just like Judy, though with less jumping. With all these improvements the two small mammals were making, came a lot of respect, from the recruits and Sergeants alike. Even Jared seemed to be leaving them alone.

But now came the last month of training, not nearly as exhausting as the previous month, but still frustrating, mainly because Nick and Judy had to wait a week before they could get their weapons for firearms training. Being small had its advantages and disadvantages, one disadvantage being that the military has never made a weapons for small mammals before. Now, when they did get their training weapons, they were naturals.

The fox and bunny got the highest marksmammal scores in their entire group. Judy got a score of 96/100, while Nick got a perfect 100/100. Judy was amazed at this.

"Never thought you to be the marksmammal type, Slick." she said.

"Yep, wasn't just guitar the old jackal taught me."

He paused a moment before speaking again.

"What about you Carrots? When did you learn to shoot?"

She replied quickly and with a grin, "You are looking at the target shooting champion of Bunny Burrow!"

"Wow, with these scores, I guess that means IM the target shooting champion of Bunny Burrow now."  
Nick said with a smirk.

"Har har, Nick, you are going to need to beat me in the competition before you can say that."

"Well, guess I found out what I'm going to do when this is all over."

Nick then put on a very serious face before saying his next words.

"I hope you are ready to be fighting other mammals, Judy."

Noticing his serious tone, and the fact that he used her real name, she also adopted a serious tone.

"I know Nick, and, I think I am ready."

"We are going to be _killing_ mammals, Judy."

"I know, and I'm sure _both_ of us will be able to handle it."

"I hope so Judy… I hope so."

_._._._._._._._._

In an unknown location….

"It seems that little bunny and fox have made a name for themselves in boot camp." said the first mammal.

"Seems they have… it looks like you were right!" the second said as they pointed to the third.

"I told you, they could be great use to us." responded the third.

The first mammal was just watching a recording of some of the paw to paw combat done by Nick and Judy.

"Indeed you did…" the first mammal finally said.

_._._._._._._._._

The next week wasn't celebrating the ones who made it through training, no, the next week consisted of gearing up all of the mammals in the group. The week after, they were to be deployed to the north, right on the front lines.

Luckily for our bunny and fox, they had weapons ready for them this time. Because of Nicks score as a marksmammal, they gave him a high-powered bolt action rifle, an accurate and powerful weapon for a mammal just as accurate. Said rifle, from barrel to stock, was half a foot taller than Nick, although it was still light enough for him to carry. The rifle could fire Anti Armor rounds, Shrapnel rounds, and Explosive rounds. It was a sight to behold, and Nick just couldn't help but feel giddy for the weapon he was given.

Judy, on the other paw, got a standard issue M4A1, just reduced in size for her. They assured her that the rounds fired from this weapon will still be lethal, even against large mammals. That wasn't all she got though, no, because of her exceptional performance in paw to paw combat, they decided to give her a custom melee weapon. It was made out of the same material that Nicks rifle was made out of, a compound that was as light as carbon fiber, but stronger than tempered steel. It had the shape of a tanto blade, and if held by any medium sized mammal, it would be no more than the size of a combat knife, but for Judy, it was almost like a sword. She didn't understand why they would make her a custom melee weapon, if every other mammal was just going to use guns, but she didn't question it. Both small mammals also got their own sidearms, as per the standard loadout of a typical military mammal.

Now that each mammal in their company had been equipped, all they had to do was wait…  
wait for their first day in hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the late upload! Time just seems to have a way of slipping from me…**

 **Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the journey so far! We still have plenty of story to get through! I also hope you like the weapons I gave them! Don't worry, Judy will be putting that blade to good use! Same for Nick and his rifle!**

 **But for now,  
**

 **See ya next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hyello! Next chapter! Wooooooo! I would also like to thank you for the reviews, and specifically AnsemD for the advice and offer of help! If I need some help, I will definitely ask you!**

 **But anyways, LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Chapter 10: Talking Worries

The day has come. The day where the newest recruits go on their first operation. 5 platoons were formed before paw, each one going to different locations to complete varying objectives. Platoon 2 was the one Nick and Judy were apart of. Each platoon was given a vehicle that look something like a very large armored bus. The bunny and foxes platoon started to load onto their bus.

Nick decided now was a good time for a joke, "Looks like the Magic School Bus is heading to war."

That got a few chuckles from the group, including Judy, who also rolled her eyes at his antics.

The next few minutes consisted of everyone packing into the bus, along with their gear. Once everyone was in, and the doors shut, the driver told them all it was going to be a day before they would get to their destination.

_._._._._._._._

It was about an hour into their drive that Nick noticed something odd.

Judy wasn't being very talkative.

Usually she would always try to talk about something, and Nick didn't mind this at all, he actually found it enjoyable. But right now, she was just staring out the window, being the quietest one on the bus. Nick decided that they needed to talk.

"Hey, Judy, are you doing alright?"

Judy looked at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She tried to blow it off.

Nick wasn't going to have it.

"Judy, is this about what we are going to have to do?" He asked in a caring tone.

It took a bit, but Judy finally did respond, "Nick, ever since we had that little talk a week ago… I have been thinking about it more and more, and I'm not sure if I really am ready, even though we were trained to do this…"

Nick didn't respond for a little while, but after a few minutes, he decided on what he would say, "Alright, Judy, I'm not going to sugar coat this… this will be tough, I have never killed a mammal, but I have seen death in Zootopia. Mammals bodies just rotting in back alleys, and I'm going to say that it wasn't pleasant. I had nightmares for weeks. So when it comes to KILLING mammals? I'm sure its going to be worse… but you need to keep what I'm about to say in your mind at all times."

He paused for a short moment before continuing, "You are not alone in this. Every single mammal on this bus is going to have to go through it eventually. They will all have different ways to cope, some might be able to instantly move on, others will have nightmares for years after this war is over. Like I said, you are not alone. Specifically, you have me, because I would like to think we are close friends."

He let that sink in for a bit before he spoke again, "I cannot stress this enough, you are NOT alone, I promise to have your back on and off the battlefield… would you be able to have mine?"

It took a minute, but Judy smiled for the first time since entering the bus. "You know I do, Slick."

_._._._._._._._

About an hour out from their destination, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up!"

It was Jacob.

"I was given the position of platoon leader for this operation, and before you ask me why, I do not know, but I suspect its because they believe this will be an easy task for us."

Many mammals then shut their mouths.

"Now, our orders are to take back a town on the border of Zeegram and Argrum. This is a small town of about 500, and as far as we know, all the civilians have made it out."

Someone interjected, "Sir, if its such a small town, why bother to take control of it?"

"I was about to get to that. Anyway, the town is located on top of a bridge that crosses the river that runs along the border. So, if you control the town, you control the bridge. Now we go back to what I said earlier."

A pause.

"We need to take back this town, but we do not know how many enemies we will be facing."

There was some murmuring before Jacob spoke again.

"Everyone, collect your gear and be ready to move out in 50 minutes!"

A collective, "Sir!" was heard, and then everyone in the bus did just what he asked.

_._._._._._._._

Just like Jacob Carlile said, they were in the outskirts of the town after 50 minutes and, so far, it was quiet. They all made their way out of the bus, and formed a tight circle when they started to move into the town.

It was still quiet.… too quiet.

As they were walking, a lion towards the front of the group heard some metal banging at his hind paws. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"GRENADE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cliffhanger! Yep, they are about to go into their first firefight. This is when I tell you that the M rating will start to kick in, so be prepared!  
**

 **Also, check out AnsemD right here on this website!**

 **Anyways.. Thank you for reading!**

 **And I will see ya next time!**


	11. Important Update

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while…. Um… There are some things that I need to take care of, so it might be a while before I start working on this fic again… please forgive me…. I hope to be back soon.

Goodbye for now, and stay well guys...


End file.
